the_golden_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Natis Prosec
This page belongs to Golden Forge, so please don't edit this page without his permission. Natis Prosec, also known as Marcos Raw or the Dark Corpse, was the most powerful Human in all of history. Born in ancient times, he was the man who formed the nation/clan of Arygar. Having been killed a long time ago, he lived on as a reincarnation, craving for revenge and world destruction. However, with the help of Mytherica, he is back to his old self now. Description Natis Prosec is a white-skinned and buff man that stood at 7 feet tall. He has short black hair accompanied by a beard and mustache, with brown eyes. He has a set of perfectly white teeth, apart from one single yellow tooth. He is also in a large set of Roman-like armor, styled with gold and red velvet. It was thought that the Romans actually based their design off of him. He also wielded a large and infamous battleaxe with a heart as the blade in one hand, which was far too heavy for even demigods to carry. Additionally, he wielded a large shield in the other hand, which was about 4 feet by 3 feet in dimensions. Until recently, he took the form of a 20-year-old body, which has been aged to look like as if it was 50. He had sinister red eyes, which are accompanied by retractable teeth and a snake-like tongue. He had grey skin, assorted wrinkles, and no hair whatsoever. He wore a long set of dark robes, with a hood that keeps most of him from being seen except for his red eyes. He had a very particular stench coming off of him at all times, which smells like a rotting human body. When he had the Crystal of Lucofry, he was capable of turning into a much more sinister form. Known as the Zenith Corpse, this form takes the form of a deformed Ridley-like dragon. He has multiple red eyes, torn wings, and a torn-open ribcage. His arms end in organic blasters, and his legs end in blood-stained blades. His tail is long, and ends in a heart-shaped tip. He currently wields a giant mega-axe known as Aksel's Axe. Being one of the most powerful weapons in history, it belonged to Aksel, Mytherica's original lover. However, it was split when the Universe was reborn, becoming the Battleaxe of Chaos and the Battleaxe of Natis. Recently, it has been brought back together. This weapon is extremely heavy, and Natis is one of the few individuals that can wield it efficiently. Backstory Back when the Humans were first made, it was thought that their power capacity would only be so high, considering their mortality. However, over time it was realized that they could unlock their powers themselves. Additionally, the genes of Humans began to mix and match... and the perfect match of power was created with Natis Prosec. As a child, Natis was considered the most ambitious and responsible of the bunch. Ever since he learned how to walk, he wanted to be all the qualities of a leader. Strong, generous, smart, responsible, hopeful, honest, and any other qualities that meant leadership. Over time, he began to make great friendships, especially with a close man named Nimir Numah. They actually made a secret temple before, which used a slide as the entrance. As Natis grew up, he had proven to become quite the prestigious individual. At the age of 13, he was able to carry loaded carriages by himself and lead the family business. At the age of 16, he was able to lift entire boulders and plan elaborate attacks against enemy factions. Soon enough, by the time he was 25, he was declared the most powerful Human of all time, and he formed the faction known as the Arygarians. He was the great leader, while his close friend Nimir was the second-hand man. The Arygarians proceeded to become the most powerful group around that time, and this was even recognized by the Gods themselves. One day, Lora, the Goddess of Peace and Prosperity, decided to visit the Bratin Market, where she ended up meeting Natis Prosec himself. From here, an acquaintanceship was formed, which proceeded to only get better over the course of two years. At the peak, they were in a romantic relationship that was only so far away from a proposed marriage. Things however, only went worse from here. Several of the Arygarians were beginning to fall with a condition known as the "Scaled Death", which made their skin scaly before dying mysteriously. This condition eventually claimed the lives of Natis's parents, Gink and Prim. Filled with remorse and rage, Natis soon traced the condition towards Lora, who claimed had nothing to do with the epidemic. After more Arygarians fell, Natis recklessly declared war against the Gods. The war only lasted two battles. The first was known as the Stale Fruit Battle, where neither side suffered any deaths or fatal wounds at all. After this battle, Natis was soon shown to being very irrational and reckless, and full of hate. The next battle, several of the Humans decided to revolt against Natis, including Nimir Numah. At the end of this day, also known as the Day of Heart's Decay, Natis inevitably ended up dying from several wounds, thus ending the war. After this, the Arygarians were to be led by Nimir Numah for a short period of time, before disbanding. But whatever happened to Natis? Many of the Arygarians believed that he secretly rose to become the God of Power and Leadership. However, this simply isn't the truth. In all reality, his soul had been hiding in the shadows... before it was reborn as Marcos Raw on January the 13th, 1417. During the first 20 or so years of being a reincarnation, he attempted to pray to the same Gods he once knew all those years ago. He tried praying for his parents to come back, for the pomegranate to return, for the summer Arygarian winds to return... he even tried praying to himself for regaining his power. However, it all simply couldn't be granted, due to the current power of the Gods around this time. Even more enraged than before, he swore to exact revenge and world destruction, now bearing the title "The Dark Corpse". After many centuries of searching, he eventually had the best plan, which was to obtain the Crystal of Lucofry, which would make him nearly unstoppable. From here, he decided to delve into the Greek pantheon to use their insight to find the crystal's location. He eventually broke into the Titans' prison to find the location of the crystal, then summoned the Oracle of Delphi to learn where the location exactly was. It was in these events that he met Mytherica. They soon formed an alliance for different reasons. When they arrived at the Union Terminal in Cincinnati, where the Temple of the Numahs and the Crystal was, it was soon discovered that the Battleaxe of Natis was needed to unlock the place. After some persuasion, the Dark Corpse got Myth to retrieve the weapon from Nick Numah, the current descendant of the Numah bloodline. When he got the Crystal however, he proceeded to betray Myth and attempt to destroy Earth. In contrast, his newfound power was defeated by her in one shot. Enraged once more, he attempted to kill her until she and the Gods of Arygar refused to kill him, and actually tried to make amends. For some time, he roamed the Earth with confusion and a continuing feeling of revenge, wondering why anyone would still want to be friends with him. However, it was soon enough apparent why... he had no friends, and neither did she. So, they decided to become friends. Deciding to shrug off the revenge plot for some time, he focused on getting his parents back. To his dismay, they were back in Tartarus, the same realm that he had to escape. After returning and fighting Ponos and Panikos, it was revealed that they were his parents, who was serving there under the recommendation of the Voice with the Battleaxe of Chaos. They all returned to Myth's home, and the Dark Corpse felt happier for some time. He and Myth were even bonding a bit closer... to the point of romance. To the Dark Corpse's dismay, it was revealed that an entity known as Chaos/Kiral was described as the Scaled Death. Furious, the Dark Corpse immediately and recklessly waged war against him and his Children, especially when the latter decided to attack the Greeks and Arygarians. He even regained his true form, and meshed his own battleaxe and the Battleaxe of Chaos to form Askel's Axe. But, through several reveals... Natis broke down, and swore off evil and recklessness for good. Together, he and Myth started a relationship, and ended the initial conflict between Earth and the Vangosians. Now, Natis Prosec sees himself as a Guardian of Peace, particularly between Earth and outside forces such as the Vangosians. He intends on being friends with as many people as possible, and striking down any threats to the peace they have created. Most importantly, however... he intends on marrying Myth in the best way possible, and making sure he doesn't make the same mistakes he did with Lora, even if Myth did many bad things in the past. Relationships Friends * The Arygarian Pantheon Enemies * N/A Acquaintances * N/A Family * Gink and Prim Prosec Romantic Partner(s) * Lora (Former Romantic Interest) * Mytherica Powers Strengths Immense Power: As it stands, Natis has always had absurd amounts of power from his ability to harness his own, and his heredity. Even today, he can still harness his own energy to be as powerful as a fellow God or Goddess. At the height of his power, he has about as much power as Lucofry. Combat Knowledge: Having led the Arygarians as a leader and essentially a general as well, Natis has certainly known how to control an army and how to fight. He can anticipate most fighting scenarios and can easily figure his way out of several different pickles. Weaknesses Emotions: As it stands, Natis has rather unstable emotions a good amount of the time. He can become too furious, which results in him recklessly attacking and being predictable. He can become too excited or confident, being a bit careless. Or if enough is done, he can become too emotional and lose the will to fight. Gallery Natis.gif|Undertale sprite of Natis, by SquidFairy HeyJay Natis.png|Drawing of Natis by HeyJay Lora X Natis.jpg|Drawing of Natis and Lora, by ChillyAcademicIV Yuki Natis.jpg|Halloween drawing of Natis by Yukichan666 Vaalkaaren Corpsey.jpg|Drawing of the Dark Corpse by Vaalkaaren Lightgaiaa-dakwirj Corpsey.png|Halloween drawing of the Dark Corpse by lightgaiaa Dark Corpse Sprite.gif|Undertale sprite of the Dark Corpse done by SquidFairy HeyJay Corpsey.png|The Dark Corpse without his hood, by HeyJay Alisssia Corpsey.jpg|Drawing of the Dark Corpse done by Alisssia Forge's OCs By Jaz.png|Group drawing including Natis and Corpsey, by Jaz ZenithCorpse.png|Original drawing of the Zenith Corpse by St. Akira Zenith Battle Sprite By Jaz.png|Undertale sprite of the Zenith Corpse done by Jaz HeyJay ZCorpse.png|Height comparison of the Zenith Corpse and a Human, done by HeyJay